Heartful Valentine Purple Coord
(ハートフルバレンタインパープル) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Heartful Valentine Red Coord and the Heartful Valentine White Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A dark brown jacket with strips of pale brown going down the front and gold lining the torso to accent the studs on each strap an the rope over the chest, held by amethyst hearts. The shoulder is puffed with a gold and purple heart design, and around the sleeve is purple ribbon. The thick cuff is white with a thin strand of purple inches from the top, and a trim of two, dark brown pleat layers. On the side are two chains held by amethyst hearts. The collar is a purple point with skinny stripes and utensils drawn on each side. The lining is gold and trim with frills, and off center of the collar are gold and black ribbon. A ruffled white cravat sticks out from the bottom. Dark brown finger-less gloves lined in gold are included. Bottoms A crimped dark brown skirt lined in gold with a heart pattern, with smaller upside-down hearts between each. On the hem is a thin purple strand, accenting the secondary, heart-shaped skirt with gold lining and an upside down gold and white heart pattern. Lastly are two, dark brown pleat layers beneath it, one with purple lining, the other gold. A split peplum is sewn over this that starts out purple and so far down becomes a white ombre and pale brown gradient. The portions hanging off are folded and lined in gold, held by a black and gold bow that has an amethyst heart sewn to the middle. Pearls are sewn around the peplum to match the two gold pearl chains wrapped around it, attached to a large designed chocolate that has purple and black striped pieces of fabric beneath it. On the back are curled strands shape like a bow. Shoes Dark brown shoes with gold lining and a sole with wedge heel. One shoe is worn with a purple and gold striped ribbon wrapped around it, the other has a white sock with purple scalloped lining and a pattern of black and purple hearts going down it. Under the cuff, and around the ankle of both legs rests purple and gold striped ribbon adorned by a chocolate. Included are sheer tights with heart print and a utensil pattern going down the middle. Accessory A dark brown heart-shaped hat with gold lining the purple top. At the middle is a Purple and gold lined bow adorned by a white rose, pieces of black fabric that has skinny grey stripes, and two curled strands. Game is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in 2018 Series Limited Time Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 6-21.png Adds 2girl 01.png IMG_20190207_104503.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:2018 Series Limited Time Live